fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion (Fanfiction)
Luigi's Mansion, fanfiction (I put fan and fiction together, though some of you may not...) version! Not only does it explain the basic things about the game and go along with the plot, it indeed has a few fanon elements and such. This will be updated now and then, as I write the chapters on looseleaf at schol, copy them into word, print out, go home, then copy on deviantart, then copy onto here. Chapter One: Locked In "It should be around here" a voice mumbled, followed by the sounds of footsteps. It was a dark night in the forest, much to Luigi's dismay. He kept tripping in his brown boots, scuffing up his gloves, his overalls, his shirt. A time or two, his hat fell off, but he managed to regain it. He took a piece of paper out of a pocket. It looked to be a map. There was a picture of the forest with many trails, one with red arrows on it. It led to a black house picture. On the top, it showed a wonderful house with three stories, a red roof, and several blue windows. He took out a flashlight from his other pocket and pointed down the path, almost invisible from sight, what with all the tree roots and wild plants growing around. "According to the map, it should be dead ahead. Mario should already be there, I mean, what with my rate of travel. Though I'm not exactly sure how I won a mansion in a contest I didn't even enter. Ah well. Go Luigi!" He exclaimed, tucking the flashlight and map back into their pockets. Without a moment to lose, he ran off down the path, tripping once again. "There it is!" Mario said. He quickly took out his key and shoved it into the front door's lock. He turned it, then flung the door open. He quickly head inside, forgetting to take the key out of its lock. "Helloooooo? Anyone home?" Mario called out. Hearing no reply, he hurriedly walked to the door on the other side of the foyer. Mario wiggled the handle, but it was locked. He shrugged, and started to turn around when he heard the front door shut and click. He was locked inside. "OF ALL LUCK!" Mario shouted, his voice echoing into the large room." He decided to explore until Luigi arrived, seeing as he would unlock the door with the key outside. He looked around for any other doors, seeing one up some stairs. Mario walked up and tried to open it, but it too was locked. "Drat!" He hissed. He hurried back down the steps, stopping in the center of a sun rug. "Looks like I'm trapped in this room." Mario muttered to himself. "Indeed you are!" A voice shreed. Without warning, a chandelier fell on top of Mario, pinning him. Mario struggled, trying to escape, while three Boos and a Bow appeared from the shadows. One Boo had a straw hat with a pink bow on it, one had a turban with a green gem, one had a raccoon cap, and the Bow wore a blood red ribbon on her head. "Who are you?" Mario shouted, trying to get the chandelier off him. "I am Booberry." said the one with the straw hat. "And I am Bowtiful. They are Forboode and Boone." the Bow said, pointing to the turbaned and capped Boos in turn. "We were going to see our uncle when you came in! We don't like intruders, so we made the chandelier fall on you!" She giggled, but it soon turned into an echoing cackle. "And just who is your uncle?" Mario asked, hoping to keep them distracted long enough for him to get the chandelier off him. "Why, King Boo of course!" Booberry answered with a note of pride in her voice. Mario hung his mouth open in shock. After a moment, he regained his bearings. "King Boo is HERE?!" He shouted in surprise. "Why of course!" Bowtiful chuckled. Mario took his chance. He gathered power in his legs and back, then jumped, throwing the chandelier off and startling the young ghosts. He managed to land on the banister of the stairs, but slipped and fell. A golden star fell out of his pocket, and he managed to mutter "Drat!" before he slipped into unconsciousness. "Well, well, well... Just who is here..." a deep voice boomed. The candles flickered, then went out. A very large Boo with a velvet red crown and bright red eyes appeared. His eyes rested on Mario, and he grew a malicious grin. "What have my nieces and nephews found?" he chuckled darkly. "It's Mario" Booberry cried, her straw hat tilted from the surprise of Mario's jump. King Boo's face darkened a bit. "Just what is he doing here?" He muttered. "What shall we do with him?" Forboode asked, trying to re-coil his turban. "I have the perfect idea!" Boone said, accidentally knocking off Forboode's turban. "We turn him into a painting!" "Well, I guess I can agree with that." Forboode muttered, giving up on his turban and balling it up. "Very well. Pick him up and we'll turn him into his own prison!" King Boo cried. "Here we are!" Luigi shouted with excitement, glad to be out of the forest. He stopped to get a good look at the mansion he "won". He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but when he realized he wasn't his face fell. Unlike the picture on the map, this mansion was made of rotting green wood, covered in cobwebs, and surrounded by a metal fence. "Odd..." he whispered, slowly walking through the gate. He didn't realize he had started to tremble. He warily went up to the porch steps, stopping at the door. That's when he noticed the key in the lock. "Mario must be here!" He exclaimed. He unlocked the door, stuck the key in his pocket, and headed inside. Chapter Two: Professor E.Gadd Saves the Day! "Mario, are you there?" Luigi called out. Looing around, he noticed the foyer was dark, with freshly extinguished candles. He blinked, wary, but then shrugged, thinking it might have been Mario's doing. Luigi decided to head up to one of the doors, which was the one between the stairs. Luigi thought it was odd that it was covered in glowing vines, but he ignored this, assuring himself it was for decoration. He quickly stepped across the sun mat, put his hand on the handle, and tried to open it. But, like Mario had discovered, it was locked. "Maybe I should try upstairs..." He quickly walked up the steps, but stopped when he reached the other door. He saw a glint out of the corner of his eye. Luigi turned, and there, a few feet away, was a golden coin. "Why not?" He asked, shrugging. Luigi started to follow the trail, picking up the coins as he went. He stopped, hearing something. "There's more in here..." A soft voice echoed from behind a door to his left. Luigi pushed the door open and cautiously walked inside. Before he could react, the door slammed shut, and two airy cackles filled his ears. Luigi, startled, tried to run, but two pairs of orange-yellow and ghostly arms grabbed him, lifting him into the air. The two ghosts, looking the same in their pudgy, simple-grinned appearance, smiled darkly and Luigi tried to escape their grasp. "Somebody help!" Luigi wailed, finding his attempts useless. As if a response, he heard footsteps, and an odd whooshing noise. A foot then kicked open the door, and behind it was a short, elderly man. He word a lab coat, thick glasses, just a puff of hair, and on his back was a sleek red vaccum cleaner. "Unhand him, specters!" The man cried, flicking a switch on the vaccum. The two ghosts suddenly dropped Luigi, both looking very frightened. Just then, Luigi's flashlight fell out of his pocket, turning on and shining at the ghosts. They tried to shield themselves, but to no avail. In both of them, a small purple heart appeared. The man quickly turned on the vaccum's suction, pointig the end at the ghosts. He quickly caught one in the suction's range, and began to pull the ghost in. Within moments, the ghost had entered the vaccum. He was about to turn his attention on the second one, but it darted through Luigi and vanished. "Drat. Missed. Well, it was a good practice run. And you can't always get them all." The man muttered to himself, starting to put his vaccum back together. He picked the flashlight from off the floor and handed it to Luigi. "Thanks...But.. who are you.. and what just happened?" Luigi asked, a confused look even on his mustache. "Well. As for who I am, my name is Professor E.Gadd. And as for what happened, I shaved you by catching that ghost. Meet the Poltergust 3000!" Gadd brought the vaccum out from behind his back. Luigi acknowledged it for a moment, then remembered what was going on. "Um, have you see a guy that loks like me, but a bit shorter and wears red? Called Mario?" He asked Gadd. "Come with me. This is neither the time nor place to discuss it. I'm sure that little golden ghost will be back with friend in no time." Gadd replied, leading Luigi out of the room. Mario awoke to a huge headache. He lowly got up, not remembering anything that had happened after he entered the mansion. He managed to locate a source of light, and started walking to it. After a moment, he bumped into something. Mario managed to get his vision straight, then noticed it was some sort of invisible wall. He could see what was on the other side. It was a room, not very big, but plenty of room for quite a few people. In it hung some bright shining lanterns, casting a bright yellow light around the room. Lion busts were on each side of the room, and small pillars lead down the center from the back to Mario. In the middle of those, floting over a red carpet, was King Boo. "I see you are awake" the King mused. Mario glared. "There you are. Just where am I, and what's going on?" He shouted, punchig the wall to little avail. "Well... you are basically stuck inside a painting. There's not much you can do about it, obviously. I also plan to add Luigi to my collection as well." Boo replied, showing his fangs off in a sinister smile. "I've lready sent my Boos out to find him." Mario shook his head in anger. "You leave my little brother out of this!" He shouted. "And just why should I listen to you? It's not like you can fly off the wall anytime soon." Boo taunted. With that, he vanished, leaving Mario alone in the painting. "Follow me, sis. We can go see Madame Clairvoya. She should know where he is." Forbood said, leading Bowtiful down a corridor lined with vases. "Very well" Bowtiful scoffed. "But if she goes into some sort of trance like she did last time, then I'm leaving." "Come on, Bow, she's not that bad!" Forboode chuckled, trying to lighten his sister's mood. Luigi quickly kept behind Gadd as they made their way to a small shack in the yard. "My lab, er, what I managed to save from it at least, is in here." Gadd explained, quickly opening to door and ushering Luigi inside. Luigi looked around for a minute while Gadd hurried to store the Poltergust. "It isn't really much in my opinon. That volcano burned away most of my stuff." He heard the Professor muttering to himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Fan Fiction